The present invention relates to a method and system used to integrate and control multiple secure credentialing approaches including magnetic stripes, bar codes, contact and contactless SmartCard chips, Short Message Systems (SMS), Global Positioning Systems (GPS), vicinity type Radio Frequency Identification Devices (RFID), and proximity type RFID, into compact, self-powered, biometrically-protected and enabled devices.